High Five Ghost: Issues
by SNAFU Time
Summary: High Five ghost has not been himself lately. What is wrong with him exactly? No one knows, but everyone intends to find out. We may also find out a little bit about High Five Ghost's past in the process as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you! What's that sound? It is the sound of me saying I don't own Regular Show! Please enjoy!**

Rigby and Mordecai are playing video games in the living room, trash strewn all around them, slacking off again as always. Rigby is standing on the couch cushions, trying to mess up Mordecai's game by shoving him, but he isn't fazed. The game ends with Mordecai obliterating Rigby's character with a kill move.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai yells as he stands up and waves his hands in the air. Rigby huffs as he plops down onto the couch.

"Pfft, it was just dumb luck." Rigby mumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"You only wish dude." Mordecai says, plopping back down on the couch next to Rigby. "Play you another round."

"You're so on!" Rigby yells, but just then, a certain green man comes slamming in through the front door and comes over and stands in front of the TV.

"Ugh! Muscle Man, what do you want?" Rigby asks.

"I need your help dudes." Muscle Man says. Rigby and Mordecai give him a doubtful look.

"Look, I'm serious! You have to help me!" Muscle Man yells at them.

"Okay, and why should we believe you? I mean for all we know you could just be pranking us again." Mordecai says.

Muscle Man sighs before talking again. "You have to believe me. You two are some of my only friends here at this lame park besides Fives and something is wrong with him, so I have to come to you. So will you help me or not?"

"What do you mean something is wrong with Fives?" Mordecai asks.

"He's well… he's been acting weird…I don't know how to explain it." Muscle Man says, exasperated. "Look, will you help me or not?"

"Okay just calm down." Mordecai says. "Why are you coming to us exactly anyways if something is wrong with Fives?"

"Because he won't talk to me and I was hoping you two would have an idea."

"Oh, oh, I have an idea! Stake out!" Rigby yells excitedly, hopping off the couch.

"Hmmm…that's actually not a bad idea. Muscle Man?" Mordecai asks and the green male just shrugs.

"Whatever man, we just need to figure out what's wrong with Fives."

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Stake out! Come on, let's go!" Rigby yells as he scurries out the door, Muscle Man and Mordecai following right behind him.

"Hey, Muscle Man, where exactly is Fives working right now anyways?" Mordecai asks as the three of them walk down one of the many dirt pathways in the park.

"Oh, umm, I think he is working litter duty somewhere around here today, but I have to warn you two, he hasn't been himself lately." Muscle Man says all serious tones, which is very unusual for him, and makes Mordecai and Rigby even wearier of what is to come.

"Okay, hey wait! I think I see him! Quick, everyone into this bush!" Mordecai yells and they all duck into a nearby shrub, all three of them almost completely hidden from sight in the foliage.

"Dude what are we doing anyway? I don't even see him!" Rigby says as he peeks out of the bush and scans out across the lawn.

"Shut up dude! Try whispering at least! I think that's him there…or at least I think." Mordecai says and points him out to Rigby who just gapes at the slightly see through figure that has just now been apparent to him.

"Whoa…he looks…different." Rigby says as they all watch Fives.

"Yeah he looks… like an actual person." Mordecai turns to Muscle Man and so does Rigby, both of them staring at him.

"You couldn't describe this?" Mordecai says referring to the human- formed High Five Ghost.

"Really, you could have at least told us what to expect." Rigby adds. Muscle Man looks uncomfortable, but finally he talks.

"No guys, this is only one of the strange things that have been going on with him lately."

"Muscle Man, you are going to have to be more specific than that." Mordecai urges. Muscle Man sighs but forges on.

"Okay, here it goes. Lately, he has been really quiet and secretive, he has been avoiding everyone, including me, and this human thing he has going on here. It's weird…hehe, do you know who else is weird? My Mom!" Muscle Man finishes with a weak chuckle, trying to break his own tension. Mordecai and Rigby just brush it off and look back towards Fives. He is closer now and they can see him more clearly.

He is hovering slightly above the ground with two actual legs clad in a pair of khaki cargo pants. A head of shaggy white hair covers a pair of disturbingly colored eyes, black whites with a white iris and pupil. His white skin peeks out in some places where his white hoody has been torn by whatever happened and is stained with what looks like blood. Where his left arm should be is just a stump, wrapped in bandages. The tip of it barely hangs out the ripped arm of the hoody, but just enough to give you a good look. All in all just the overall sight of him is mildly disturbing. He looks…tired.

"What happened to him?" Rigby asks, him and Mordecai still gaping at the sight.

"I don't know bro, I think it has something to do with the way he died or something, he doesn't really talk about it." Muscle Man states with a shrug.

"Okay, what exactly do you want us to do Muscle Man?" Mordecai asks.

"I don't know! Talk to him or something and find out what's going on! I just can't talk like that…it's too emotional."

"Dude you sound exactly the way you did when you first broke up with Starla and look where that got us." Rigby turns towards Muscle Man realizing he might have just said the wrong thing.

"Nu-uh. You guys did that yourselves." Muscle Man says, turning away from them.

"Awww, what? We were trying to get you too back together when she went all crazy!" Mordecai watches Muscle Man tense up as he takes this in.

"You don't talk about Starla like that!" Muscle man yells and throws a punch at Mordecai, but he dodges it. Mordecai throws an uppercut and it lands right in Muscle Man's stomach.

"Oomph!" Muscle Man then swings his legs around the side and trips Mordecai, sending him crashing to the ground. Muscle Man looms over Mordecai about to punch him in the face when Rigby jumps on his back and makes Muscle Man start running around squealing. That is when a voice interrupts them.

"What is going on here?" Benson yells as he gets out of the golf cart and runs over to the bush and drags Rigby off of Muscle Man's back and throws him to the ground, then roughly shoves Muscle Man and Mordecai into the open, the bush pretty much obliterated.

"What do you guys think you are doing? You are supposed to be working! I expect this type of behavior from Mordecai and Rigby but not you Muscle Man! What were you guys doing anyway?" Benson yells at all of them.

"Oh, we were having a stake-ow!" Rigby yells as Mordecai punches him in the arm.

"You were what? Having a stake out? On who? There is nobody else here except for you three!" The trio looks around confused, but sure enough there is no High Five Ghost to be seen anywhere.

"Dude he was just here a second ago!" Rigby yells.

"You know what? I don't care! Now you better get this mess cleaned up and get back to work or you are all fired!" Benson jumps back into the golf cart and drives off, fuming. All three groan.

"Way to go Mordocool." Muscle Man says snidely, starting to pick up the remains of the bush.

"How is this my fault? You were the one who threw the first punch!" Mordecai yells.

"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't brought Starla into this!" Muscle Man throws down his load. "You know what? Forget this! I'm out of here!" He turns around and walks away, leaving Mordecai and Rigby with a mess to pick up.

"Dude, that is so not cool." Mordecai says as they watch the green man walk off into the distance.

"You said it." Rigby says before they continue picking up the sticks.

"Ohhhhhh! I beat you again!" Mordecai shouts as he jumps up again.

"Man I'm sick of playing this game, let's play something else." Rigby says throwing the controller off to the side and glaring.

"Hm Hm, you are just saying that because you just can't beat these mad skills." Mordecai says

"Stop talking!" Rigby yells, throwing useless punches at his friend, Mordecai just laughing the whole time, making Rigby angrier and Mordecai laugh harder. After they had finished picking up the remains of the bush earlier they had actually decided to do their work. Now it was late in the afternoon and they had some free time off. Rigby finally settles down and throws himself onto the couch.

"Whatever man. I wonder what happened to Muscle Man after he left."

"I don't know, but I am wondering what is up with Fives." Mordecai admits.

"Yeah that was pretty weird earlier." Rigby says not thinking much of it, but Mordecai has other plans.

"Hey Rigby, are you up for another stakeout?" Mordecai asks.

"Awww, what? But we tried that already." Rigby complains.

"Come on, it will go better this time without Muscle Man hanging over us." Mordecai says.

"Ugh, fine! We'll do it your way!" Rigby says, hopping off the couch and following Mordecai's lead.

"Dude, do you have any idea where the heck he could be?" Mordecai asks, scanning the park from behind the corner of the snack stand with a pair of binoculars. He had grabbed them before they left the house. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting, making the shadows cast in every direction.

"Not at all." Rigby says, still mad that Mordecai is making him do this.

"Wait, I think I see him!" Mordecai says suddenly.

"Really let me see!" Rigby says, grabbing the binoculars out of Mordecai's hand.

"Hey! Do you see him?" Mordecai asks.

"No, I think something is wrong with your sight dude." Rigby says tossing the binoculars back to Mordecai. Mordecai looks though them again.

"No, you were just looking in the wrong spot. What the heck is he doing?" Mordecai asks. He hands Rigby the binoculars and points to the spot where he is supposed to look.

"Oh yeah, I see him now. Huh, he is just standing there." Rigby says handing the binoculars back to Mordecai. Mordecai looks through them again.

"Yeah I think you're right…wait…he looks like he is talking to someone." Mordecai says.

"Really? Hey, let me see!" Rigby says, trying to grab the binoculars out of Mordecai's hands again but failing, so instead of one of them getting a good look and one seeing nothing, both of them get a bad view because each one is looking through one side of the binoculars.

High Five Ghost's back is turned towards them and he is standing near the edge of the forest. He seems to be laughing and talking to someone except…no one is there. Rigby lets go of his half of the binoculars and Mordecai stands up, still looking through them.

"That is just weird. Do you think we should tell Muscle Man?" Rigby asks.

"I guess dude…but maybe we should ask Fives what's going on first. I mean, it's not like this is the weirdest thing we have seen and he might have a good reason for doing…whatever the heck he is doing." Mordecai says lowering the binoculars and looking at Rigby who just shrugs.

"Okay, if you think we should ask him first for a good reason why he is talking to himself near the forest then by all means you go ahead." Rigby says.

"Come on dude, stop being a wuss." Mordecai says and starts making his way towards where Fives is standing, Rigby begrudgingly following behind him. When they are in hearing range though, and before Fives can see them, Mordecai changes plans. He shoves Rigby behind a nearby tree and hides next to him.

"What the heck dude?" Rigby complains as he rubs his arm.

"Shhhh, just listen." Mordecai whispers. Rigby shuts up and that is when they realize that something might be more wrong with Fives than they had first realized.

"Shhhhhh, did you hear that?" Fives says and holds up his good hand and looks around. "Huh, I guess it was nothing, just my imagination." He pauses a second and then laughs. He turns back around, back towards the forest, so that his back is facing Mordecai. "Yeah, I know. My paranoia didn't leave me, but I mean hey what are you going to do?" Fives shrugs. He pauses for a bit longer this time seeming to listen intently. "Please, don't cry…" Fives reaches up with his good hand and wipes away a tear from someone who isn't there. He then jerks his hand back and looks hurt. "Wait, please don't leave!" Fives yells, tears in his eyes as he takes a step forward and tries to reach out with his hand and that is when Mordecai decides they have heard enough. Mordecai steps out from behind the tree, making Fives take notice immediately.

"Fives, what are you doing?" Mordecai asks gently and for once, Rigby stays quiet as he also comes out from behind the tree.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fives asks angrily, glaring at both of them.

"High Five Ghost, we heard what you were saying just then. There was no one there, so who were you talking to?" Mordecai asks. Fives just glares at the ground, tugging on the torn sleeve of his jacket with his only good hand. He keeps looking down but he finally speaks.

"I was talking to no one, and anyways you are not supposed to be here." He finally manages out.

"Well it looked like no one to us but it was apparently someone to you, why are you doing this? Just tell us what is going on we are your friends…" Mordecai says before he is cut off by Fives. He snaps his head up and stares directly at both of them before speaking.

"My friends? You two are not my friends, my only friend is Muscle Man and he has been avoiding me lately." Fives says his eyes burning holes in the two, but Mordecai doesn't back down.

"No he hasn't Fives, you have been avoiding him. Do not try to put whatever this thing is and blame it on someone else." Mordecai says and Fives glares at him and floats a little higher off the ground to float above Mordecai and Rigby.

"You are wrong! I am not putting this on anyone! Why do you think I have been avoiding everyone? This is my problem, so just stay out of my business!" Fives yells at them, the whole time making the scene scarier. The wind began blowing things around him and it was strong enough to knock over both the blue jay and the raccoon to the ground. The part of his eyes, which should have been white, had turned a dark red.

"Dude, settle down! You are going to blow away the whole park at this rate!" Mordecai yells through the wind. Fives seems to snap out of whatever had made him so angry and the winds instantly calm. He floats back down until his feet touch the ground then he collapses. Rigby scurries over along with Mordecai over to where Fives collapsed. Rigby nudges his shoulder and he groans and rolls over onto his back where he just stares up into the now dark sky, up at the stars. He is breathing in long deep breaths before he talks.

"I'm sorry guys." Is all he manages out before he blacks out. Mordecai and Rigby hang over him for a second before taking a step back.

"What are we going to do?" Rigby asks, gesturing to Fives.

"I guess we will just have to carry him back to the house then go get Skips and Muscle Man." Mordecai says going over and grabbing Fives under his good arm and his bandaged one. "Get his feet dude."

"Oh right." Rigby says and he scurries over and picks up High Fives legs and then they start the trek back to the house.

**You know, I made this fiction for High Five Ghost because I feel we definitely don't know enough about him. I shall continue this fiction when I can. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I do not own RS! **

Mordecai and Rigby finally manage to make it back to the house with the still unconscious High Five Ghost. They plop him down onto the couch in the living room.

"You wait here until he wakes up, okay Rigby? I'm going to go get Muscle Man and Skips." Mordecai says then he runs out the door. Rigby stands there awkwardly for a couple of seconds just looking at the passed out Fives, not knowing exactly what to do.

The sky over the park is still dark from when Fives freaked out when Mordecai finally makes it to Skip's garage. He bangs on the door frantically.

"Skips! Skips! We need your help! High Five Ghost…" Mordecai yells through the door before someone taps him on the shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Mordecai yells as he jumps in the air and twists around to see Skips standing right behind him.

"Sorry about that Mordecai, I just stepped out for a second. Let me guess you need my help with Fives?" Skips asks and Mordecai looks at him in shock.

"Uhhhh…yeah. How did you know?"

"You forget, I know everything. That and I have seen this type of thing before and when I saw the clouds outside I knew that it was Fives, so I went out looking for him. Turned out you and Rigby got to him before I could though. Come on, we don't have much time." Skips says, starting to head back towards the house, but he is stopped by Mordecai.

"Wait, I have to go get Muscle Man." Mordecai says.

"Don't worry about that. Muscle Man will already be at the house by the time we get there. I already told him to meet us there." Skips states.

"Wait how did you…"

"I told you that I went out to look for Fives, so the first place I looked was Muscle Man's trailer. When I couldn't find him, I told Muscle Man to check out the house. It was just a hunch, but it turned out to be right. Come on, we really don't have a lot of time." Skips manages out before a loud popping sound travels through the air like an electric charge above their heads and they see a raging storm cloud above the house. "Although we might already be too late."

Skips and Mordecai make it back to the house to find Muscle Man and Rigby attempting to restrain Fives, but seeing as he is still a ghost, he just phases right through them. He manages to get up off the couch and starts heading towards the door, but his path is blocked by Skips and Mordecai.

"Move out of the way!" Fives snarls at them, the hostility in his voice surprising Mordecai, but it doesn't even phase Skips.

"No. Fives, the way this is going, you are going to let yourself totally unwind. You have to talk to us about whatever is going on." Skips says staring directly at Fives who just glares at him.

"There is nothing to talk about. This is how I am now and if you all do not like it, then I will just leave." Fives says, and tries to make his way around Skips and Mordecai again but they just step in front of his path again. Muscle Man finally speaks up.

"Look dude, whatever is going on you can talk about it with us. We are your friends." High Five Ghost just shoots him a look before turning back around to face Skips head on.

"You know what? I don't have to deal with this. You can't even touch me. You are out of your league." Fives makes like he is going to phase right through Skips, but he suddenly tenses up and doubles over in pain, grabbing his head between his hands. The door of the house suddenly swings open with a gust of wind and they are engulfed in a whirlwind. Fives collapses onto the ground and starts twitching.

"Skips, what's happening?" Mordecai yells through the wind, trying to be heard.

"He's deteriorating! Since he won't tell us what is wrong, his inner demons are trying to materialize! He has to talk to us!" Skips yells back, taking cover behind the overturned coffee table and pulling Rigby behind it as well. Mordecai and Muscle Man take cover behind the couch and watch in horror as Fives thrashes on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" He yells out into the air, his eyes glowing red before he goes limp on the ground. Then, by some unseen force, he is pulled up into the air above their heads like a puppet, a green glow surrounding him. The wind swirls around him, pulling wall paper off the walls and bringing chunks of ceiling down all around them.

"You know what? That's enough! Fives tell us what is wrong or we will force it out of you!" Muscle Man says suddenly, stepping out from behind the couch to face the full brunt of the storm. Five's eyes snap open suddenly and look down at Muscle Man. It is a look of benevolence.

"There is no Five's anymore. His demons have taken over. Call me Azazeal. We now rule this body." A deep, gravelly voice answers out of Fives.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Skips yells, making the demon take notice of him.

"You think you are special immortal one? You are nothing. A speck of prehistoric dust caught in the winds of time. You are meaningless and you have outlived your usefulness. Prepare yourself, immortal one, to die." The demon lifts Five's good arm and points it towards Skips. Skips just stands there in shock as he watches the tips of Five's finger's glow a ghastly red, but before he can disintegrate Skips, Muscle Man hits Fives over the top of the head with the coffee table, causing him to crash to the ground with a thud and the storm that is raging inside the house to die down instantly. Mordecai and Rigby rush out from their strong holds to help Skips and Muscle Man restrain Fives, who is struggling on the ground.

"Gah!" Five's screams out in agony, apparently having a war inside his head, his eyes flickering back and forth between black and a glowing red.

"Five's you have to tell us what is wrong! You have to tell us or you will lose yourself to your demons! Talk to us!" Skips yells at him. He thrashes on the ground a bit more before his whole body tenses. He breathes heavily through his teeth for a second before he manages to talk.

"Okay, I'll tell you." He murmurs, and that is when everything changes before their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**For the last time, I do not own Regular Show! This is the last chapter of my fanfic, so please let me know what you thought! I may or may not add a bonus chapter later, but more than likely I won't.**

The whole scene changed before their eyes. Fives stopped struggling and a pure white light shined from his eyes straight into the air. The walls and floors of the house seem to disintegrate into thin air, falling away into inky blackness. Then they were all freefalling down, except for Fives who just floated above them, until he vanished out of sight. They all yelled at the top of their lungs as a scene came into view below them and a concrete ground rose to meet them.

"AHHHHHH!" They all scream in unison as they rush towards the ground, sure they are all going to die on impact. They all close their eyes as the ground comes closer into view, expecting the worst, but it never comes. Mordecai opens his eyes first, only to see that he, along with the others, are hanging about three feet above the ground before they all fall flat onto their faces.

"Ow!" Rigby says as he gets up, rubbing his face as he takes in the scene around him. Mordecai groans as he gets up, along with the rest, also taking in the scene.

"W-Where are we?" Mordecai wonders outloud. Their surroundings are surreal, seeming to be in slow motion, but gradually speeding up to real time before their eyes. They are in front of the park gates at what looks to be late at night, traffic rushing by in a colorful blur.

"We are in High Five Ghost's memories." Skips says. Any sound coming from the traffic that zooms by in front of them sounds muted, but their voices sound normal.

"Why are we in here then?" Rigby asks. To this, Skips just shrugs before answering.

"Maybe whatever he had to tell us is easier being shown than told." Is all Skips says, before turning towards Muscle Man who is transfixed on the traffic in front of them.

"Muscle Man, do you have any idea what Fives might have wanted to tell us or why we are here?" Skips asks the green man. Muscle Man nods, but he doesn't say anything, only points out into the traffic that has slowed back down again into a colorful haze. They all turn to take in what Muscle Man is pointing at and that is when the scene changes again. Everything seems to warp around them as they change scenes again and they become aware of their surroundings.

They are all sitting in a van that is occupied by what seems to be a family of four. Everything is still happening in slow motion as they go about their business, as if the others weren't even there. In the driver's seat is a man in his mid-forties. His eyes crinkle around the edges as he smiles and laughs at something that the woman sitting beside him in the passenger's seat has said. The women has shoulder length, white blonde hair and warm eyes that close as she throws her head back to laugh as well. Behind the man in the driver's seat is a boy that appears to be around the age of eight with the same type of dark hair as him as well. He is fast asleep, his head resting on the seat belt at an awkward angle, gently snoring. The last occupant of the van is what really captures all of their attention though. Sitting behind the woman in the passenger's seat is a toddler in a booster seat with a mess of white blonde hair, similar to hers. He seems to look straight at Skips, Muscle Man, Rigby, and Mordecai ,even though they are invisible to everyone else in the car, with a pained expression. It makes every single one of their hearts drop. The child then turns his head and looks ahead, and the others follow his gaze, only to be abhorred by what they see.

There is another car heading straight towards them, a red minivan. The man in the driver's seat doesn't seem to realize what is happening, but the woman does. Her hand reaches out in slow motion as her expression changes from one of laughter to one of pure terror. The man realizes what is happening and tries to swerve out of the way but it is too late. It is a head on collision.

All the sounds are muffled as they crash into the other car, each one of them getting to watch in ghastly detail of what is to come next. They watch as the front of the car crumbles and the windshield shatters, sending bits and pieces of glass spraying out all around them. The man is thrown forward against his seatbelt, as well as the woman, as their airbags inflate. They are suddenly weightless as the car begins to flip over onto its side, metal shearing against metal. They all watch in horror, unable to prevent anything from happening.

Everything seems to take on a smoky quality and eventually turns into a swelling blackness before the scene changes again. They are suddenly transported outside the car and into the aftermath of the collision. They are standing in the street right next to the burning van. Flames lick around the outside of the car. Turned on its side, it offers the best view of the wreckage that has occurred. The front on the van is totally gone, replaced by shredded metal and shattered glass. The arm of the older man hangs out where the front windshield should be, the hand totally shorn off. The woman's body is slumped against the mans, still restrained by her seat belt, blood flowing freely from a gash in her forehead. They cannot see what has become of the children in the back, but they are sure they do not want to.

The scene is transformed in front of them again, and they are suddenly inside a sterilized room, a hospital. Three figures lay in the disinfected room, almost totally wrapped in bandages. The first figure is the man. He is hooked up to a heart monitor who steadily counts off his pulse. His head is wrapped up in bandages along with where his hand should be. He has a sunken in face and a waxy complexion. The next figure is the eight year old boy. His right arm is in a splint and he has a neck brace on. The boy's laft arm has been shorn off from the shoulder. The bandages cover the wound nicely, but there are not enough to be able to hide the fact that some blood has leaked through. The last figure is the most heart wrenching though. The toddler lays on top of the sterilized sheets of the bed, hooked up to the same monitors as the older male and eight year old. His face is a swollen, purpled color, his head also wrapped in bandages. Where his left arm should be is just a stump, right below the elbow, wrapped in clean white bandages as well.

There is a window that allows a view into the room from the corridor, and there is where you can see the woman from before talking with a doctor, her face puffy as if she had been crying. She looks to be on the verge of tears again as the doctor continues talking until finally she breaks down. The last thing they all hear before they are all plunged back into darkness is the flat lining of three heart monitors.

They are all now suddenly standing in the house again, everything looking as if nothing had ever happened. High Five Ghost is there waiting for them, back in his normal form, with tears in his eyes. They are all speechless as they just stand there staring at him, searching for words for what they had just witnessed. Muscle Man is the first one who manages to speak out of all of them.

"Dude…what was that?" Muscle Man manages out. Fives just stares at him blankly, deep in his own thoughts, before answering him.

"You just saw how I died." He says simply. No one really knows where to take it from there. Mordecai speaks up.

"So…so you were…that was…" Mordecai begins before he is cut off by High Five Ghost.

"Yes, that was how I died. My Father, Low Five Ghost, and I all died later in that hospital. First, Father died later that night from brain damage. Next, Low Five Ghost went the next morning from hemorrhaging. But me…I managed to hang on for two months in a comma until I passed away."

"Dude, you could have talked to us about this. I don't get why you wouldn't…" Rigby says before Fives cuts him off.

"Because it is painful to remember, okay? I didn't want any pity coming from you all and I didn't want to have to relive that night, but in the end I guess I had too. I just wanted to forget!" Fives yells at them.

"High Five Ghost, that is something you cannot just forget. It is something that if you were to get rid of, you wouldn't even be here anymore. That is why you had to talk to us in the end, because you were trying to forget it." Skips says wistfully. "Fives, I think that it is safe for me to say that every single one of us here would have listened to you if you had told us that and not thought any less of you." Everyone nods in agreement. There is an awkward silence that follows.

"Well, after that depressing day, are you ladies up for a stop at wing kingdom? I think everyone needs cheering up. My treat! Wooooo!" Muscle Man yells as he runs out the front door. Everyone looks at each other and shrugs and begin to follow Muscle Man out the door. It looks like they are all going to act like this never happened, or at east to an extent, but before Fives can make it out the door, Mordecai stops him, something still bothering him.

"Hey, we will catch up to you guys in a sec, I have something I want to ask Fives." Mordecai yells at the disappearing group. Fives turns towards Mordecai, confusion in his eyes. Mordecai looks awkward, but he spits what is bothering him right out.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Fives looks at him in confusion, but nods anyway, not exactly sure what to expect.

"Okay, it's just… this is still bothering me for some reason. Who were you talking too earlier and why were you trying to forget what happened? I mean, why were you trying to forget what happened now instead of some other time or, gah, this isn't coming out right…" Five's interrupts Mordecai before he can continue.

"Don't worry. I get what you are asking." Fives looks weary as he says this. He pauses for a second before continuing, looking downcast. "I…I was talking to mom. Now come on, we have to catch up with the guys." Fives hurriedly says, rushing out the door. Mordecai stays behind for a second, trying to weigh the words that have just been said to him, but he eventually gives up, going out the door finally to catch up to the others. Maybe he will bring it up again later to ask Fives what he means exactly…or maybe not.


End file.
